The Final Battle
by Heavenly Angel
Summary: Set after the ROTK, where evil again rises above the surface. With the determination to destroy evil for the final time, Aragon will do anything possible, with the help of Prince Legolas, who goes in search for someone who could help them win this Final B
1. Home Sweet Home

~~~~~  
  
Summary: Story sets after The Return of the King, when Gondor is in danger. Saruman refuse to give up and produces a larger army to make Gondor fall. Now King Elssar/Estel/Aragon must prepare for War, and his wedding with Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Meanwhile, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood searches high and low for the Daughter Heir of the legendary Elven Goddess of Peace, where one Elven girl who possess enough power to help regain peace in Middle Earth. Along with the search and pleas of help, Legolas needs to deal with the safety of a strange Princess one King sacrificed for the battle and his overpowering feelings for her. Death and destruction will occur.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my so-called 'imagination' is unable to allow me to think of such wonderful characters, I owe all credits to J.R.R Tolkien, me here just stealing his characters. But, Daughter Heir of the Legendary Elven Goddess of Peace is my imagination; hopefully it will bring some curiosity to the story.  
  
Important: I apologise for not being able to supply you all with perfect english spelling and grammar, English wasn't my first language and I am living in Australia, so, I will spell color as colour, apologize as apologise. Please help me edit my story if you see some mistakes, ~Heavenly Angel~ me will thank you dearly for that.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun rose slowly from the East, its rays lit up the dark skies of the night, and diminished the glistening stars upon the heaven skies. But something was wrong. King Aragon of Gondor, son of Arathon, Isildurs Heir, watched restlessly as the sun rose. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, and looked up to his Queen-to-be.  
  
"Arin Arwen," greeted Aragon, with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
(Morning)  
  
"Law, hîr nín, Arin to you." replied Arwen with a small bend of the knees in courtesy to the King.  
  
(No, my Lord)  
  
"Is it just me or do you also feel tension up in the air?" asked Aragon thoughtfully, as he gazed up at the rising sun, which gave off a pink tinge.  
  
"I too my Lord feel it. Rest, my Lord, you haven't been able to sleep well for days." said Arwen worriedly, as she looked at the man she loves with concern. She gently touched his face, and encircled his dark rings underneath his eyes.  
  
"Hannon le Arwen, I will be fine." said Aragon. "Thank you for your worry and concern."  
  
(Thank you)  
  
"It is my pleasure to be serving you, need I say more?" smiled Arwen as she gazed at the King.  
  
"No, c'mon, lets go to breakfast, and then we will keep planning the wedding." smiled Aragon, hoping to loosen the tension in the air by mentioning their upcoming wedding, which has been scheduled to take place in a months time.  
  
Arwens' lips curled up into a smile and she gingerly closed her eyes as Aragon gave her a small kiss on her lips. "Come, my Lady." smiled Aragon, who offered an arm to Arwen, who took it gratefully after a loving smile to Aragon.  
  
~*~  
  
Some many miles away, an Elf laid on his bed, eyes wide open to stare at the ceiling of his grand room. He looked around his surroundings and sighed. [Home...] he thought, [Isn't there anything else that feels more welcoming? But why do I have a feeling that nothing is safe again?] he thought. His keen Elven feelings tightened with invisible fear.  
  
Two soft knocks on the doors had the Elf gracefully walk with light steps to the door, opening it exactly one inch to peer at the early visitor.  
  
"Morning Legolas," greeted his sister Elandriel with a smile on her lips, gazing lovingly at her younger brother.  
  
"Elandriel!" he gasped, and swung open the door and swept his elder sister into a tight squeeze. Who returned his hug with a squeal of excitement.  
  
"You got back so late! Didn't even greet you at the doorway Baby Brother, why didn't you make a grand entrance?" she teased her younger sibling with a ruffle of hair as she closed the door behind them.  
  
"Elan, you know about me and the crowd, besides, I missed my bed so much that I longed to sleep on my own bed." he replied, smiling at the affection his sister still holds for him.  
  
"Legolas, you are the talk of the people. Everyone is waiting to take a peek at the Hero of the Battle of Middle Earth, where their own Mirkwood Princeling slained evil Orcs with his bow and arrow." smirked Elandriel as she sat on Legolas' bed. Which Legolas has already laid upon.  
  
"Well, let me rest before I can go and meet the crowd." winced Legolas as he thought of the meeting.  
  
"You certainly took your time to return home to us, Ada was about to sent troops to King Aragon! It was 1 whole month before you returned after the crowning of King Elssar." said Elan sternly.  
  
"Oh, it took 2 weeks to get here sister dear!" cried Legolas, like a child being accused to doing something.  
  
"Yes yes, my little elfling brother." she teased him. Smiling at the pout that began to form on his face.  
  
"I am elfling no more." pouted Legolas, "I am a grown up now." he said proudly in his white silk nightgown, with messy hair that many will itch to settle.  
  
"Baby Brother Legolas, let us baby you as much as possible. Let us spoil you and care for you before you are too old for us to do that." smiled Elandriel as she chuckled at the pout of her brother.  
  
"Where are Falóren and Melandîn?" he asked Elandriel.  
  
"Oh, they are still sleeping like pigs," smiled Elandriel. "Ever since you left, your dedication to the kingdom has been overtaken by them, working hard to share your huge responsibility for the kingdom, probably just realized what a huge help you have been for the whole kingdom." Sighed Elandriel, recalling the two older siblings.  
  
"Sis Dear, why don't we pay them a little visit?" smirked Legolas, as he gave his elder sister a tiny wink of the eye.  
  
"Mm...surely it wouldn't hurt, plus, they haven't known that you will be home so late, and probably can't recognize our Baby Elfling who has grown so handsome." Smiled Elandriel. Smiling at the tall slender form of her youngest brother with pride.  
  
"C'mon then!" urged Legolas as they slowly tip toed out of his room and sneaked into the rooms of their elder brothers. Unfortunately, since it isn't joined, they will have to split. Legolas got a bucket of water, with piece of ice floating on it, and crept into Falóren's room quietly. While Elandriel stood outside Melandîn's room with a bucket of ice water ready on the top of the door, waiting for that high pitched shriek which will wake Melandîn up and sprint towards the sound of his elder brothers screaming in his room.  
  
And that second passed painfully as Elandriel watched her youngest brother tip toe into the rooms of her eldest brothers room, and slowly peel back the quilt, and quickly dump the whole content on the sleeping form before sprinting out the room with a painful ear.  
  
Surely enough, a split second after the icy water made contact with the sleeping form, a shrill scream was emitted. And, 2 seconds later, Melandîn rushed out of his room, surprisingly not realizing it was 3 inches open, and had his own throat tighten into a scream.  
  
When the two icy water soaked brothers met in the hallway they stared at each other, before hearing snickering by the side. And turned to stare at their younger sister clutching her stomach in laughter, with a tall slender Elf standing next to her doing the same.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Melandîn harshly towards Legolas, who was stunned that his own elder brother couldn't recognize him.  
  
"Someone you know." Gasped Legolas as he stared at his brothers' limp dark golden hair hanging limply by his shoulder, dripping wet.  
  
"Surely you have mistaken, but you seem unfamiliar to us. May we know your name?" asked his other brother who was in equal mess.  
  
But before Legolas got a change to open his mouth, the hallway door slammed shut behind a tall, well built Elf, who looked Kingly.  
  
"What is all that noise about?" asked the noble elf.  
  
"Father." greeted the three sibling, who stared at Legolas as he bowed low to King Thranduil of Mirkwood and placed a hand over his heart as he bowed. The most basic court rule when a fellow noble meets the king.  
  
When Legolas straightened, he flashed a smile at his father, who opened his mouth in awe.  
  
"Legolas! Ion nin!!" he cried and embraced his youngest son tightly. Which caused Melandîn and Falóren to gasp at their youngest brother.  
  
(My son)  
  
"Ada!!!" he cried and felt the familiar warm embrace his father often gave to his Elflings.  
  
"Baby Brother Legolas?" cried Falóren.  
  
"Hey..." pouted the adorable Legolas as he scowled at his eldest brother.  
  
"Aww, here comes the penneth!" smiled Melandîn as he embraced his youngest brother with Falóren. (young one)  
  
"You grew so handsome that we can't even recognize our little Elfling!!" smirked Melandîn. As he laughed at Legolas's face.  
  
"Ok, stop teasing him, our little Hero just got back." Laughed Thranduil, "You two can dry up, it isn't surprising that the first thing our little one comes back is to pull a trick on his brothers with the help of the witty little rascal."  
  
"Ada!" pouted Elandriel, "It has been so long since I could at least get someone on my side to pull a prank!"  
  
"Well, my dearest Rascals, get dressed so we could prepare a nice family breakfast with Legolas, surely he would have missed his favourite breakfast since a tiny Elfling." Winked Thranduil as he walked down the hallway, smiling to himself at the safe return of his youngest son.  
  
~  
  
Soon, the whole family sat down in the private dining room to a wonderful breakfast, consisting of the many favorites of all his children, ranging from porridge to toast. And, the all time favourite of Legolas, buttered toast with ham, cheese and tomato.  
  
"Now now little Hero, when are you going to take a lovely walk down the city to let our people know that the youngest Prince is back from his Orc chase in Middle Earth?" asked the King with a hint of humour.  
  
"Now Ada, I just got back and you are making me leave, don't you all want to spend a little more time with your so called Baby Elfling Prince Legolas?" he coughed as his siblings and father roared with laughter.  
  
"Surely our Baby Prince would like to know that all Maiden Wood Elf of the city has been trying to catch a glimpse of our handsome little Princeling." Winked Thranduil, which caused Legolas to gasp in horror and choke on a piece of toast and everyone else to laugh at his shocked expression.  
  
"Ada..." whined Legolas, after the toast detached itself from the poor Elf's throat after choking him until he was purple. "No jokes please, I am faint hearted." Cried Legolas as he took a sip of orange juice.  
  
"Now now penneth, surely you ain't faint hearted, I heard, that you and your dwarf friend, Gimli, had a bet on who can kill the most orcs," said the King, "And," he continued, when Legolas opened his mouth, "You have witnessed so many deaths and injuries, I doubt something as common as some Maiden Elves fantasizing of our lovely Elfling would cause him to be faint hearted."  
  
"But but but..." cried Legolas and went beet red with embarrassment, true, with his continuous Orc hunting on horseback, he forgot about the most basic things in life, crushes, and, love.  
  
"Now, Ada, I think before we unleash our little Baby to the world, let him go back to his most beloved." Teased Melandîn, and his head jerked towards the scenery outside the window.  
  
"His beloved trees!" cried everyone as they laughed at Legolas' eager face.  
  
Legolas was one of the most fascinating Elfling of his time. The tiny little Elfling had a passion for climbing trees. He loved climbing trees. He, surprisingly, have managed to stop falling from trees when he falls asleep under the very green leaves of his beloved trees. With his passion, he wears a silvery mithril pendant in a shape of an angel, with two leaves wrapped around its body, a possession his mother passed on to him before she passed away. "Why don't we let our poor baby rest?" teased Falóren, "surely he will be tired of his trip back home."  
  
"I don't need any rest, I want to spend today resting on trees, then tomorrow..." he began, and shuddered, "I will accompany Elandriel to visit her shops and I will refill my arrow collection, and maybe have a browse at the new Black Smith I saw when I passed yesterday night, surely it wouldn't hurt to look at some good fighting swords." Said Legolas.  
  
"Now now, why not ask your brothers to accompany you?" asked Thranduil curiously.  
  
"Ada, there are private talks a brother and a sister needs to talk, more manly elfish talks with brothers, but there are certain talks a brother will need his sister." Winked Legolas at Elandriel, whose face broke out into a secret smile.  
  
"Well..." began Thranduil, "I will allow that, but do return for dinner, surely we can't let our nobles wait another night to eat dinner with one of the legends of Lord of the Rings." Winked the King and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Lets keep eating."  
  
~*~  
  
The breakfast table in the private dining room was silent except for the frequent sound of knives and forks on plates. Both Arwen and Aragon seem to have something on their mind.  
  
"Arwen," began Aragon.  
  
"Yes my King?" asked Arwen as she slowly got up from her opposite seat and went towards Aragon's side.  
  
"Is it me or do you feel something amiss is happening right now?" asked Aragon.  
  
"My Lord asked a similar question not so long before." Began Arwen, "My answer is Yes, I too feel something amiss, it is unexplainable though, it feels like the beginning again." She said and shivered slightly.  
  
"But there is no ring this time. It is destroyed." Said Aragon as he placed a reassuring hand on Arwens' shoulder.  
  
"There may be no Ring, but there still live threats." Said Arwen and looked outside the window.  
  
"Lets not talk about those feelings," said Arwen as she glanced back into the eyes of the man she loved, "Lets face it when we hear things, lets not worry ourselves sick." She assured Aragon, but her keen Elven sight tells her that something deeper than the feeling of amiss is arising in the air. Something foul. Something...possibly evil.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That is the end of my first chapter, I hope it isn't too bad! Please Review!!  
  
With Luv, ~Heavenly Angel~  
  
A ~Heavenly Angel~ Creation © 2004 


	2. Uneasy Feelings

~Disclaimer~  
  
My horrible imaginations will not create such wonderful characters, all credits to J.R.R. Tolkien, man I love him for creating such wonderful characters, and Peter Jackson, for finding such wonderful actors and bringing them to life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The day passed quickly as Legolas wandered through the forest of Mirkwood, and greeted his trees, whom replied to him with equal happiness. Time was slowly lost as he sat and listened to the birds chirping to him their reports of their life after Legolas left them. As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, he slowly made way back to the palace.  
  
The night passed quickly as Legolas quickly dozed off in his own bed. A bed, which he needs to get use to again. A bed that was his, from the time when he was a young Elfling who threw himself onto this bed after being pronounced as a child, no longer a little baby Elfling who needs a nurse- maid to watch over him over his crib. To the time before he left as a messenger for his father to the Council of Elrond, and embarked on a famous journey, to destroy the Ring for good.  
  
Before he knew, he blinked his eyes to face the pale dawn lights filtering through the curtain, he slowly walked towards the balcony and looked at the trees that stood so solemnly there. Breathing in their scent, he almost felt them giving off their morning greetings to the lovely Princeling who had a passion for the trees.  
  
A soft knock on the door brought Legolas to his door, opening to reveal his elder sister, who was already dressed in her Riding Clothes and waiting patiently for her adored younger brother to finish braiding his hair which was messy due to his morning greeting sessions with his beloved trees.  
  
"Here," she said softly, "Let me help you." and slowly helped by brushing his long silky hair and braiding it into the style that was most loved by her brother, a royal, but warrior style, which was adored by most Royal Elves.  
  
"Thanks." he said softly as he sensed his sisters gentle touch, which brought back the memories of when he was still a young Elfling and still hasn't fully developed his skills for tying up his braids. He use to run to Elandriel's room and pull on her robe gently and give her a pout before she would bend down to her little Elfling brother and redo his wonky braids.  
  
"It has been long since I have helped you." smiled Elandriel, "The last time I combed your hair was when you were a mere tiny Elfling who only grew up to my waist, and I had to bend down to finish the last braiding." chuckled Elandriel, "Now I am standing and might want a chair!"  
  
"Sis, stop teasing." cried Legolas. And turned to giver his sister an evil look.  
  
"Done." she announced and re-arranged his messy dressing table. "Heavens, been back only 2 nights and look at the mess!" she cried. Gesturing to the outfits that was carelessly strewn and thrown onto the table.  
  
"Heavens, now hurry and get dressed, we might want to leave before they all get up, then we could walk into a less crowed market." said Elandriel, who turned her back to Legolas as he quickly dressed.  
  
"I thought that the Markets were filled with early birds who wants to get everything fresh." said Legolas and cringed at the last memory of that place, were he got lost and wandered aimlessly for hours before his elder brother Falóren found him and made a fuss over him in front of the public.  
  
"We are not going to the Fruit and Veggie Market Legolas, they separated them now, less people." said Elandriel, "But don't worry," she quickly added, when she turned and saw the horrid expression on her brothers face, "There are still places to eat, and your favourite sweet shop hasn't closed." she winked.  
  
"How did you know I was worrying about that?" asked Legolas in awe.  
  
"My dear brother, left your family for such a short time and you think we are like you who forgets everything?" teased Elandriel.  
  
"Sorry, lets go. Why don't we get breakfast there?" asked Legolas as they walked down the hallway quietly.  
  
"That would be great." replied Elandriel who gave him a smile, before leading him out into the stables to collect their horses.  
  
~*~  
  
Whilst Legolas was enjoying this first day at Mirkwood, his friend, Aragon or Estel, King of Gondor, wasn't. Restlessness surrounded him throughout the whole day, dampening the moods of most. He sat on his chair, and stared off into space. His eyes focused on nothing, and didn't even blink when his adoptive father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell walked into the room, followed by his own twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan, who were elder brothers to Estel when he was raised under the care of Lord Elrond.  
  
"Estel." Greeted Elrond, but nothing responded. Staring at his adopted son for a few minutes, he cleared his throat and began walking towards his son.  
  
Estel suddenly looked up and stared at his father, before leaping up and bowing down low.  
  
"Oh, please rise Estel, King of Gondor." Smirked Elrond.  
  
"Oh Ada!" cried Estel/Aragon before Elrond pulled him into a fatherly embrace. Estel rested his head in his fathers' embrace, feeling the familiar warmth, which hasn't been felt for a long time.  
  
"Now now, forgot about us?" asked Elladan, who was giving Estel a mischievous smile.  
  
"Elladan and Elrohir," greeted Estel before he pulled his brothers into a tight embrace, "Of course I didn't forget about my two over-protective brothers!"  
  
Laughing as they pulled away and looked around the room. Estel caught their keen eyes searching for Arwen. "She is here, don't worry." Reassured Estel, and gave a wink to the servant at the door.  
  
"Where is she though?" asked Elrond as he too looked around the grand room for his only daughter, the Even Star of their people.  
  
"Here Ada." Cried a small voice behind them.  
  
"Arwen." Greeted Elrond and gently hugged his daughter tightly. Who responded to the hug with equal tightness.  
  
"I missed you so much Ada." Said Arwen before giving her father a soft smile.  
  
"And didn't even think about us." Cried Elrohir.  
  
"Only Ada." Added Elladan.  
  
"And Estel." Finished Elrohir.  
  
"Oh my naughty brothers!" laughed Arwen and hugged them tightly. "How could I not miss the two lively bunch who brightens up the gloomiest days?"  
  
"We are," stared Elladan. "Always the..."  
  
"Bright points of..."  
  
"People's life." Finished Elrohir and smiled at his twin.  
  
"Oh of course you are." Grunted Estel, "I just hope you will brighten up the day, it doesn't feel too good does it?"  
  
The Elves in the room suddenly stopped their laughter and talks, and looked uncomfortably at Estel. He was human, they were not. Though they didn't have the skills to for see incidents, the air could hint that something amiss was happening.  
  
"C'mon Estel, though the weather and air isn't the most pleasing, we shall not worry ourselves sick. There are other things more important than to worry about what is upcoming." Reminded Elrond.  
  
"They are my people. They are to be safe from evil, away from evil. There are to be no evil, to hurt people under my responsibility." Said Estel in a tone which none of them have ever heard. The Kingliness that wasn't present in him before has suddenly risen up onto the surface.  
  
Elrond placed a hand on Estels' shoulder, and whispered, "I understand. I too have those responsibilities."  
  
"Now I understand your worries and your fears Ada, back when we were all young, back when we were all in Rivendell." Smiled Estel. "I finally understand."  
  
"I know Estel. I know." Said Elrond, then turned Estel around to face the others, "Now, your father is back, and now, no matter how powerful you are over me, you still need to listen to your Ada, so I command you to eat something and then get some rest." Said Elrond with a small smile as he watched the familiar expressions start to form on Estels' face.  
  
"There are to be no objections, or else I would drug you." Warned Elrond, but with a warm smile.  
  
"I will listen to you Ada. For as long as I breathe on this World." Reassured Estel as he looked meaningfully at his father, who nodded with satisfaction.  
  
"Lets go." Began Elladan.  
  
"We are starving!'  
  
And so the day passed like that. With the presence of Lord Elrond, Estel listened and obeyed all his commands, by eating, and resting until the Elven Lord was pleased with him.  
  
When Estel was sleeping in his chambers late that night, Elrond gathered his children and led them into his room.  
  
"There is no reason to hide this from you anymore Arwen, you are the Queen- to-be of Gondor, you are to know." Began Elrond.  
  
"Ada, what is wrong?" asked Arwen with a worried look on her fair face.  
  
"Saruman has risen again. Orcs have been sighted at Villages; they are not attacking just yet. Spies have reported that the Orcs are gradually increasing yet again. I am afraid that even without the Ring, evil still dwells in the deep underground." Said Elrond.  
  
A gasp filled the silent room. Arwen held a small hand over her mouth in shock. "But, Ada, weren't they all destroyed?"  
  
"I am afraid that Sarumans' passion for Evil has continued to live. He has left them." Said Elrond silently, "And has returned into the ruins of Mordor and Isengard, he has began to rebuild his army, starting from scratch. He is planning to build an army, more numbers than before, more skills, and ...more deadlier."  
  
The shiny round moon outside the balcony was suddenly darkened by over- passing clouds, which darkened the room. A gust of wind blew apart the curtain and Elladan silently walked over to the balcony to close the door.  
  
"Even the silver moon isn't shining up in the skies." Said a small voice, as Arwen slowly walked towards the balcony and looked out into the vast night sky.  
  
"Not a single star is present, it has hidden itself to provide no night light for evil. Even they know that evil is dwelling on this land. But there is no use protecting us. We are not prepared." Spoke Arwen in a soft- whispery voice, which was so soft that it was only audible to Elven ears.  
  
She turned around to face her father and her brothers, "Saruman is intelligent, and he knows that we have lost a considerable amount of men in the battle. That wasn't so long ago. He knows that we are still trying to rebuild the city, and still recovering from the huge loss of men we have encountered. Stirring up evil now is like attacking a newborn baby. Helpless with no defense, helpless with no strength to fight another war of Evil."  
  
"Is there help available to us? Is there?" asked Arwen, almost pleadingly.  
  
"You are just like your mother Arwen, her passion for her people were just like yours. Gondor is extremely lucky to have a Queen like you. Like Rivendell once had Celebrían." Said Elrond proudly with a sad smile on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Many thousands and miles away, in a cold and dark place, Saruman begins to stir evil. His evil mind is filled with hatred. Hating the way things have turned out. The Throne of Gondor has been restored by one of the 9 companions of The Fellowship. The Ring has been destroyed by a tiny hobbit. He, some small halfling, managed to dodge all the spies and death threats he has sent out, and cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom, and wipe out his entire fleet of Orcs.  
  
No matter how nice they were to him later on, he knew that their smiles didn't reach their eyes, and that they still thought bad of him. Laughing evilly, he captured and poisoned evil thoughts into his guards, and made them send false reports to them, saying that he has adjusted well to his new surrounding. And slowly, he took his plans into action.  
  
Using the worst form of Magic he possess, he brought numerous men, elves, dwarves, halflings back from their horrific dead. Bring them into torture above their graves, in some deep underground mine. Until they are carefully crafted into his desired perfection, with the skills of their former life, but a mind full of evil. Evil, which was imprinted into their minds by Saruman.  
  
Numbers are slowly and painfully growing, the work was tough, but Saruman was determined to finish his wills of his immortal life. But now, without the powerful urgent message he use to place into the minds of orcs, the dead are more unwilling to submit. They still live with the memories of their lives before death, against evil.  
  
But who knew that the evil craft of magic Saruman possess could turn their minds to think that others are the evil ones, out to destroy their kind. An unrecognizable form of half rotten elves, men, dwarves and hobbits, who were all once a perfect creation, who are supposed to be left in peace after their deaths to defend Middle Earth, and destroy evil.  
  
But Saruman doesn't care, all he cares is that he will get what he wants, at whatever cost. But does he know, it may even cost his own life?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for your kind reviews. Hope you wouldn't find this story too boring, I am only a newbie at writing fanfics at Fanfiction.Net. But isn't a newbie in writing weird fanfics! *giggles*  
  
Thanks for the support of my reviewers!! *hugs* to them all!  
  
Gozilla – Hi thanks for ur review, I hope it is alrite, and hope this chapter isn't realli boring. Thanks for ur review!!  
  
Meisalliam – oppies, I know...but hey, he is da baby of da family, should act a lil young, and 2931 for an elf isn't tooo old keke!! Well, I hope it isn't, just wanted to show a childish side of him that wasn't visible to others. I will try and not make him too childish, thanks for that comment.  
  
L'elfe de Mirkwood – Hi! Thanks for reviewing my stori! Hehe, yups, your da first reviewer!! Hehe, thanks for your comment. I like ur name, elf of Mirkwood!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
With many many thanks to readers!!! Hope you will all review!!  
  
With Luv, ~Heavenly Angel~  
  
A ~Heavenly Angel~ Creation © 2004 


	3. The Horrible Truth

~~~~~  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
My horrible imaginations will not create such wonderful characters, all credits to J.R.R. Tolkien, man I love him for creating such wonderful characters, and Peter Jackson, for finding such wonderful actors and bringing them to life.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Walking down the wide lanes of his home town brought happiness and contention in the depths of his heart. He sighed as he realised just how much he has missed Mirkwood over the times he had been part of the Fellowship. He walked down the lane and stared at everything, while everyone stared at him. Their Prince, their youngest Prince is back, back from chasing Orcs behind horsebacks. He was a Hero, one of those who battled to destroy the Evil Ring.  
  
With this stomach full from a hearty breakfast, his sensitive nose pricked as he picked up a familiar smell. He turned to face the smirking Elandriel, who was staring at her younger brother in humour.  
  
"Now what is funny?" glared Legolas as he stared at his laughing sister. He has gone through enough embarrassment with her laughing at his follies. Wondering why everyone is staring at him, and wondering why people will make mistakes when it comes to serve him.  
  
"Doesn't that remind you of anything?" asked Elandriel and stepped back to show Legolas the entrace to his favourite sweet shop.  
  
"I love those things!" cried Legolas and picked a sweet from the stand and tossed a coin to the owner, who was staring at the Prince in wonder.  
  
As they walked a little furthur down with the noise of Legolas munching on the sweet, he shot Elandriel a confused look when she stared to laugh again.  
  
"Now sis, what is going on?" demanded Legolas, looking extremely cute with a piece of sweet dripping down since it has began to melt.  
  
"Well, that owner was a lady, and you tossed a coin to her that cold probably buy the whole store, man Legolas, you need to watch how much you spend, though we won't go broke, I won't have enough coins left if you buy a little candy with that, when you probably can buy 10 sticks of candy, 9 refillments for your Bow, 20 dozens of arrows, see how much you have wasted?" teased Elandriel.  
  
"Well...just helping Ada's economy, won't kill." shrugged Legolas and continued eating.  
  
Elandriel knew that the fact that the caring side of Legolas has continued to live. The soft-hearted side of her brother which has been always revealed to the commoners, who dearly respect their Prince for his willingness to walk beside them and eat with them instead of lazing around in the Splendid Palace which loomed above them. Many envy the lives of Nobles who can step beyond the marbled Gates. But the commoners knew that in time of crisis, those marble gates are open for them to take refuge.  
  
~  
  
They walked back into the Palace accompanied with laughter. King Thranduil looked out his window to see his only daughter and youngest son return back laddled with bags.  
  
"Now now, who has been emptying their savings?" he teased the who sweaty Royals who were trying to lift up their latest shopping. "I never knew Legolas liked shopping!" cried the King with wide eyes.  
  
"I made him buy some clothes, night gowns don't worry Ada. And he needed to buy a lifetime supply of Arrows, another few knives and a sword." said Elandriel.  
  
"Sword?" asked Thranduil, with one eye brow raised, "He never liked swords!"  
  
"He does now! It is the lightest one we could ever find, it is made out of the finest Mirthil, the was traded with the Dwarves, who has grown friendly since Legolas befriended one of their Kin. Gimli." reminded Elandriel.  
  
"Ah, I see, Mirthil, well, I hope it will come into use, just not hung there on the walls." said Thranduil, before wrinkling his nose. "I smell food, change and lets have dinner, lots of arrangements to make so that the whole realm could see Legolas." before he turned and walked down the hall.  
  
With that, Legolas and Elandriel broke into a race to their rooms and changed a lightning speed before meeting their father in the dining room.  
  
~  
  
The next day came quickly and Legolas was being hassled to dress in the royal blue tunic with silver lining. Silver blue tights, (pale blue) [Like in the last scene with him meeting Aragon in the Crowning of the King of Gondor], with soft leather boots. He was hazzled into combing his hair in the royal fashion, which he refused and pulled it into his warrior style. No one dared after Thranduil appeared and told Legolas to just 'hurry and get dressed!'  
  
Stepping out, he looked every bit Royal as anyone could be. Before he stepped out, Falóren stepped behind him and tapped his brother lightly on the shoulder, before pinning a light silvery blue cloak and fastening it with a royal brooch. And tapped his brother lightly on the head, "Forgot something?"  
  
When Legolas looked at his brother in confusion, Melandîn appeared with his Mithril Crown and slipped it on his head, "You need to look every bit Royal as anyone else, and as cute as you are. Make those Maiden elves faint when they see you." teased Melandîn.  
  
A horn blew and the brother rushed to the gates on their awaiting horses, and settled down. With one more Horn Blow, the company trotted out of the safety of the Palace down the road to meet the village. With the King in the lead with Legolas and Elandriel on each side, he smiled in happiness as he watched his Elder Son Falóren ride infront of him, and his younger son behind. He watched with Pride as his people bowed low to him and their Brace Prince, who was in the center of attention. Because with a glance at the prince, many Maiden Elves have fainted into the arms of their friends, and some onto the road which the guards had to carry.  
  
After a hestic day with the meals with the lords, and the occassional compliments he received, he finally laid his back down on his bed and sighed as he finally popped his leg up from the ground. But just as he was about to fall asleep, some urgent horn calls got him rushing out of his room and down to the halls where Gimli stood.  
  
"Gimli!" yelled Legolas and hugged his short friend, "What happened? Weren't you suppose to be in Gondor?" questioned Legolas.  
  
"Master Elf, Isengard has risen!" he cried. And the footsteps of the King and the rest of the family stopped in their tracks. "Orcs have destroyed the Cities surrounding it. The King is in Danger! The Orcs...no ordinary!" cried Gimli with fear in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean no ordinary? Aren't they all some bunch of rotten flesh being horribly dumb?" cursed Legolas.  
  
"No!" cried Gimli, "They are the dead! They are the Dead!! The ones who helped us to win the Battle of the Ring!! He has taken them!! All!! Dug them up from their graves and using the Raising Dead power to raise them and torture them into insanity!! Then poison their minds till they listen and obey him! Worst thing is that they are all skilled, they have all their past skills!! Some are elves!! They are deadly with their aims! Skilled in everything!! We are in War again!" cried Gimli in anguish.  
  
Colours from all present elves faces drained immediately. "He knew...we are low on people..." whispered Legolas in fear. "Gimli, you are sure?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Positive!! I was involved in scouting in the Villages of Isen, they had the last troops, and when we got their call for help and arrived, only to find nearly the whole village under seige. We fought and fought! They were so good, we had to set fire to all the houses and let them burn to kill the Orcs, along with so many innocent people!" cried Gimli. "They are moving fast!! We need help! Please Legolas, we need your help!"  
  
"I wish I can...there is none though...we have less people than ever, so many have left for the safetly of somewhere else, our young ones are still in training, we have no hope here." sighed Legolas. And looked at his father in pleading.  
  
His father shook his head and bowed his head. "Ada!" cried Legolas, "We need to help, they want to wipe us all from existance!! Ada, is there another way? Another way?" pleaded Legolas.  
  
"I am sorry. There isn't another way." cried Thranduil.  
  
"I believe so too." came a Voice behind Gimli.  
  
"Lord Elrond!" cried Thranduil in surprise, his keen elven hearing didn't hear the approach of more horses.  
  
"Good to see you my Lord." bowed Elrond, with his two sons behind him.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Thranduil.  
  
"We just visited King Elessar and Arwen, and we came here to bring the dreaded news." said Elrond sadly.  
  
"I guess so, isn't there another way for his?" asked Thranduil, and Elrond slowly shook his head, "There isn't another way..."  
  
"Are we going to perish?" asked Legolas worriedly.  
  
"There is still help..." said Thranduil with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Legend..." a smile formed on Elronds lips.  
  
"What is that?" everyone else in the room asked.  
  
"Lets go into the Library and explain." Thranduil said and urshed them into the room.  
  
~  
  
"Ada!" cried Elandriel, "What is it?" she asked desperately.  
  
"Shhh....I will tell." said Thranduil and glanced at Elrond who nodded for the King to continue.  
  
"Long ago, there was a story, a legend, a myth, that a Goddess fell in love with an Elven Prince. Despite the protest of both the Gods and the Elves, their marriage was held. Their love was strong and nothing could stop them. The Gods were angry and banished the Goddess from their Realm. But she died when she gave birth to her daughter. And the Gods took pity of her, because she was an immortal and couldn't die. So they revived her and made her stay in the Realm, but with none of her powers." said Thranduil to a room of quiet elves.  
  
"Her power has been passed onto her daughter, and from then on, the Power of the Goddess would pass to her eldest daughter, and youngest, if the elder one dies in an accident. That line has been kept alive, and the last heir has been born a few thousand years ago, and still hasn't yet married, even with her Father, King of the Distand Lands, trying to get her a suitable companion. She is our only hope. She is probably the only one who can now save us from destruction." said Thranduil.  
  
"Distant lands..." muttered Melandîn, "No one can just walk past the borders of Middle Earth into the Distant Lands, there is something that guards it. Plus, which of the Realms is she in? They have just as many realms as us, and which one does she belong to?"  
  
"We will have to see, it is kept in secret. I would need some volunteers to go and..." began Thranduil, but stopped when all hands went up.  
  
"No Elandriel you will not go! Falóren, you must not go, you are the Heir to the throne, I will not risk you out there." barked Thranduil as his childrens sulked, "Legolas and Melandîn, you will take half troops each and go. But remember, go different places, and keep undercover, Valdar guide you."  
  
"I will go."  
  
"Me too." said Elladan.  
  
"Will Lord Elrond allow that?" asked King Thranduil.  
  
"El and El," said Lord Elrond with their nicknames, which hinted that their father is going to plead them. "I can't sacrific my heirs, only one will go."  
  
"Either one will go or none will go." barked the Twins, hoping that this time it will work.  
  
"I remember last time you two said that and came back in pieces!" cried Thranduil, "Your father was nearly in tears when he tried to patch you both up. Listen to your father."  
  
"I know..." the two said, and Elrond looked at Thranduil, his long friend, in surprise.  
  
"One or none will go. I like that, since none will go, I must sincerely apologise to King Thranduil for not being able to support his two sons." said Elrond with a heavy heart, knowing that Thranduil will be crushed if anything happened to either one of them.  
  
"I understand your positing Elrond," said Thranduil softly, "One of them are going to the heirs, you can't risk them. In our places, a female is able to inherit, and so does the eldest son, I have to sacrifice my other two dearly loved sons, but I love you both dearly, don't forget that." he said to the two of his sons, whos' eyes didn't blaze in anger and hurt, but in fierce determination.  
  
"You two will leave early tomorrow, we need all the time we can spare." said Thranduil.  
  
"Ada...you will be fine?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I will be the best I will ever be." smiled the King at his youngest son.  
  
"Forgive me for not taking care of you, I have been the wildest one, leaving the house all the time." cried Legolas helplessly.  
  
"I understand, now shoot, get some rest. I will get things ready." said Thranduil and motioned them to all go and sleep.  
  
When they all did so, with only Elrond and his sons remained, Thranduil turned to them and said, "I hope that I made a wise decision."  
  
"You did, though you might think you are heartless in sending those two to near death..." said Elrond.  
  
"I feel that as well, " grimanced Thranduil, "They volunteered, they have greate determination. I just hope, sincerely hope, that they will be safe."  
  
"We will be." said Melandîn, and everyone in the room turned to the doorway where all the kids of Thranduil stood solmely.  
  
"We will not let you down Ada." said Legolas. and bowed his head.  
  
"My sons..." cried Thranduil and swept them into a hug.  
  
"Ada." said Legolas after they parted, "Who is the Goddess? And the Heir, what are their powers?"  
  
"Estella, Elven Goddess of Peace, the daughters name will be Estella, but mind you they usually have another name to disguise their real name."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Fleur137 – Hey hon!! Well, thanks for ur reviews!! Keke!! It isn't really good, so yeah. Thanks neyways, *huggies* thanks for ur review!  
  
Lisa – Yo dear! Thanks for ur review, didn't u rite fanfics? Or did u just enjoy them? Hehe, haven't seen u for a long time, u grew at all? =P  
  
~~~~~  
  
Reviews please! I know it isn't really good, but, please?  
  
With Luv, ~Heavenly Angel~  
  
A ~Heavenly Angel~ Creation © 2004 


	4. Saving Souls

~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: As always, my imagination will never allow me the pleasure of dreaming up such wonderful characters, all credits are to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson for creating such fantastic characters for us to drool on. Especially Legolas. I thank thee for such a cute elf.  
  
~~~~~  
  
They set out immediately the next morning at dawn. Both Princes taking 1 company of 100 elves in each, and made their way out of Mirkwood, with the prayers and blessings of all people of Mirkwood. As the two brothers rode in silence, their thoughts carried them to the Distant Lands, which they knew nothing off, except a map each with the basic ways to find their way through. No elves has wondered furthur than the North Border of Middle Earth. When their Company reached Forodwaith, the Last City which has the thickest forest that separates Middle Earth and the Distant Lands, they split into two on the Great Road North, one heading for the East, another for the West.  
  
"I guess it is time." murmured Melandîn softly to Legolas, who was sitting stiffly on his horse. Who won't be stiff after making haste for 4 weeks for the border, which would normally take twice the amount of time, getting through the various traps that was left.  
  
"I guess so." Legolas replied softly and dismounted from his horse, and strided over to his elder brother.  
  
"Well..." began Melandîn as he eyed the rising sun.  
  
"Stay in one piece." smiled Legolas.  
  
"You too." laughed Melandîn as he thought about his witty brother who hardly manages to stay in one piece without being patched up so often.  
  
"You should be extra careful, their borders are thick, and has evil lurking around, it won't be easy to cross them." said Legolas softly as he eyed the dark, cold surrounding.  
  
"I guess that applies to you as well, take care little brother, Ada will have my head if anything happens to our little Princeling." teased Melandîn which got Legolas hitting him playfully on the ribs.  
  
"Who are you called Princeling? I am 2931 years old, going into 2932." retorted Legolas.  
  
"Still, compared to my age, you will always be young." laughed Melandîn and ruffled Legolas' hair in brotherly affection.  
  
"Now stop ruining my hair will you? Lets go." laughed Legolas as he rearranged his hair.  
  
"Well, Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya Penneth." said Melandîn, and hugged Legolas tightly.  
  
"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya. Namárië." replied Legolas and returned the hug.  
  
"Namárië." said Melandîn and walked back to his horse and climbed on. Waved a farewell and rode without looking back, with the fear of it being the last time he will see his youngest brother standing there, looking sadly at the retreating image of his elder brother.  
  
"We will meet soon!! If not, we will see you back at home!" he heard Legolas' yell and smiled, before turning his head back and gave his youngest brother a smile and a wave of goodbye.  
  
Legolas watched his elder brother ride off into the distance, with a heavy heart, he ordered the men to keep moving and make haste, hopefully to get to the edge of the border as soon as possible. He quietly prayed that it wouldn't be the last time he will ever see his brother.  
  
As he quietly moved away towards the border, he doesn't know what will be in mind for him before he reaches the border, something evil stirs.  
  
~*~  
  
Not knowing what was going on, on the other side of the Border, a young Maiden Elf was leading a hunting troop into the forest, hoping to catch some prey for their store, as it has been running low. She slowly walked down the hill and into the thicket, which was filled with life and buzzing with the insects.  
  
"Now, aim properly then shoot. Not the females please, and not the babies." her sweet melodic voice rang through the thicket as she heard arrows being fired.  
  
"Yes Princess!" the troops yelled and aimed for their target.  
  
She slowly walked around the trees, listening to their daily reports of the news beyond their border. She lent against a tree, listening to them as they told her the wonderful tales of the world beyond their border, before she spotted a deer, and in a blink of an eye, has sent an arrow, flying so true to its target, and it dropped dead.  
  
Her hunters applauded at the archery skill of the young Princess and went to retrieve the fallen animal.  
  
Suddenly, the Princess tensed and swiftly got on her horse and ran into the distance. With the rest of the troops splitting up to follow the princess others to go back and take back their hunt.  
  
As the other elves tore after their Princess for a few hours long, they suddenly stopped and looked to see where their Princess as gone. Their eyes widened with fear as they saw her still riding, riding towards the eastern border with haste. And without giving their horses a well deserved break, they ran after her until the sun was nearly down and finally stopped as the princess dismounted and disappeared onto the trees.  
  
Leaving their horses, they ran up the trees and a few climbed onto the one bearing the princess.  
  
"Your Highness, what is wrong?" asked one of her guards.  
  
"There is evil beyond the border, they are killing elves!" the Princess cried in Anguish.  
  
"You can hear them from here, there are Orcs, we need to help them." the princess cried and darted beyond their borders by the trees.  
  
"What are you doing?" cried one of the guards, "Follow her and defend her!" and the rest of the company tore through the trees and darted to where a fierce fight was happening with the Wood Elves and the Orcs.  
  
With a silent nod from the Princess, the warrior spread through the trees and formed a midair circle, before they fired arrow and knives at the Orcs that were killing and wounding the elves. Without knowing what was going on, the Orcs were quickly dead from the deadly firing of the arrows.  
  
The Princess descended onto the floor and surveyed the horrid scene which greeted her. The Elves, some cut up, some torn into pieces, others sprouted arrows from their backs and laid in a bloody mess. Fighting back Nausea, she ordered her warriors to search them and make sure the seriously wounded are taken back beyond the borders to help, and the dead to be buried and a Plank to be erected in place for name carving. And the Orcs to be dragged into a clearing and burnt.  
  
She slowly walked through the bloodied churned grass to look for survivors, some were injured so badly that they needed attention on the spot, but had no medical supplies. "Quickly go back to Ada." said the Princess, "Take them back, I will come soon." she said and shooed the warriors who were all covered with blood and soot to go back.  
  
A pale shape laid in the thick of a bush caught her eye. She quickly made way and pushed back the leaves to find a seriously injured elf with a fair face, and bloody blond hair. She quickly checked for a pulse, and found a weak pulse that was racing. Trying to wake this fair faced elf, she found several arrows shafts in his back and chest, fighting back the urge to pull them out, she slowly pulled them out, hoping not to hurt him, but nothing could escape a soft moan that escaped from the body.  
  
"Sorry." she whispered softly to the injured elf, "They have to come out."  
  
And slowly, she saw the fluttering of the eyelid as he tried to regain consciousness.  
  
"It is ok, you are safe." whispered the Lady softly in grey tongue.  
  
"Hannon le." thanked the elf softly, and she smiled at the elf who was staring at her with silver blue eyes.  
  
Before she could ask him for his name, a spasm of pain hit him and his head spun into darkness.  
  
"Sir? Sir?" she cried and shook his still body, fearing for his life, feeling for his pulse again, she gasped at the faintness and speed. Quickly, she signaled for her horse with a shrill whistle and galloped back home to meet up with her father. Hoping that the elf in her arms will cling onto the thin strand of life line left in his immortal body.  
  
~  
  
The King of the Distant Land, King Elros, knotted his brows as he watches his guards scurry home with some beings in their arms or behind them. He looks out for his daughter with worry, wondering what mischief his youngest has placed herself in, and what mess has she created this time.  
  
Sighing inwards, he made his way down the stairs, and questioned the guards who where covered with blood from the pale forms in their arms. A further glance told him that they were Elves, Wood Elves or Silvan elves. Feeling a knot forming in his stomach, he quickly instructed the guards to place them in the guest rooms and send in the healers immediately.  
  
"Arnos!" his clear voice sounded over the combustion.  
  
"Yes sire?" the guard trembled with fear.  
  
"Where is Princess Ithildriël?" questioned the king, and saw the trembling of the guard.  
  
"Your Majesty, Lady Ithildriël is coming. She told us to hurry and bring back these elves and make sure they live. She found an Elf just when we were leaving and was extracting the arrow shaft when we left. She said she will be fine." Replied the guard with anxious in his words.  
  
"Ithildriël..." murmured the King, "No guards were left?" asked the king.  
  
"They should be with her, some where digging graves for the dead ones and others burning the bodies of Orcs." Replied the Guard, shivering in the memories of those tall dark creatures of foul.  
  
"Orcs?" the King whispered. "Didn't they have some war with the ring and no Orcs were left?" the king asked uncertainly, as no news from Mirthandir has been through.  
  
"We are not so sure. But we are sure that when those elves are well enough they could fill us in." replied the guard.  
  
The sound of hooves brought their attention to the pack of men returning. They were covered with soil and soot from the jobs they took out from the orders of their lady.  
  
"Where is Ithildriël?" asked the king.  
  
"Here ada." A voice replied, And a figure of shimmering lights was seen decending her horse. In her arms was a pale blond elf with crimson stains on him.  
  
"Go and help her!" cried the King as a handful of guards behind him swarmed in and lightened the load in the Ladys' arm.  
  
"Now Ithildriël..." commanded the King. "What mess are you in now?"  
  
"Orcs were attacking Elves, they are our Kin Ada! I can't let those evil foul creatures kill of a premature life!" replied Ithildriël quickly. "He was injured pretty badly, but he was kept tucked away from being hacked into shreds like his companions. He looks more than just a guard, probably their master. He isn't wearing the same clothing and..." rambled on.  
  
"Enough, thank goodness you are not harmed and I am pleased with the information you bring back. Seems like your adventurous missions of saving people have proved you the knowledge far beyond what I expect." Smiled the King.  
  
"No time for compliments Ada." Cried the Princess, "We need to heal him, he was been wounded by 4 arrows!" winced the Lady, "It was dipped in poison, I couldn't heal very much, I..." began Ithildriël but was cut off.  
  
"I am glad you brought him back, now please breathe." Said the King.  
  
"Can I go and see how he is doing with the healers?" asked Ithildriël quietly.  
  
"IF you behave yourself." Warned the King and without furthur notice, his daughter flung her arms around him before shooting towards the door the young elf was taken into.  
  
~  
  
"Your highness, please don't come here anymore, you are witnessing a horrifying scene." Cried the healer.  
  
"Stop it Mar," complained Ithildriël, "Just let me help."  
  
Soon, the wounds were clean and free of poison, his bloody body was washed and bandaged. His dirty clothing were about to be washed, but something caught the eyes of Ithildriël when she took the clothing to the cleaner.  
  
A silver, mithril clasp was shimmering in the pale lights in the room, and she took it out from the armload of clothing.  
  
It was a strange thing, it had two leaves interwining each other, with a forest behind and some sort of crest. Peering down at the tiny carvings of the clasps it wrote, "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood." Underneath, in a more fancier carving, "Greenwood the Great".  
  
~~~~~  
  
androme - hey!! yup, comment is like, imprinted and is one thing you can't get rid of...thanks to winglin!! =D thank you for posting double comments!! *hugs* sweet!!!  
  
~~  
  
aishiteru - thanks darl!!! i thought it was so.  
  
~~  
  
horse_of_wind - *clears throat* let me get this straight, there is NO movie movie column *get UR facts straight*, so u will just have to put up wif me. like i said, it is straight after rotk, the movie, how do you know i didn't read the books? do you know that they were lying on my table for 1 month, fotr, ttt, and rotk,i just haven't finished rotk YET! and i dun think i care that much bout da book since like, only half da population who have watched the movie has read da book. and plus, it is MY fiction, MY imagination, i hope you will accept them. and hope u will NOT comment how it is wrong coz it doesn' fit the book, you are a critic for my stories in Winglin and reader too, let it be, i just hope you will not do this to this fic, i hope to have a more peaceful time here at ff.net.  
  
~~  
  
meisalliam - thank you! i hope it as ok, it is just tat baby thing is one side rarely revealed, coz he needs to b older, hot elf is 2931!! hehe, well, probably 2932!  
  
~~  
  
Gozilla - thankis!!! hehe, hope u wun fin it tooo sucky!  
  
~~  
  
Kelsey - hi! thank you for reviewing, yeah i know i sounds cheesy, but hehe, i am not a person wif huge imagination...no, estella is not mary sue just an imaginary character, she has her own faults, as all elves and humans do, yup legomance, but, it wun be fom da beginning, coz u will c from da story soon about his attitude towards her.thank you for such a review!!  
  
~~  
  
fleur137 - haha!! mothering me around, like u always do! pity u are younger than me!! MUAHAHAHA!! kekeke!! well, thank You for annoying m in both geo and history JK! incase you start punching me again!! thanks for reviewing!!! hehe!!  
  
~~  
  
Phew! Enough I guess!! Thanks for reading and hope you will review/comment!!  
  
Luv Alwayz ~Heavenly Angel~  
  
A ~Heavenly Angel~ Creation © 2004 


	5. Finding Out Further

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I will never create such fantasic characters, except for certain people. Hope you no flaming will happen.

Oh, and I FINALLY figured how to get bold and italics, BIG thanks to Isildwen, who helped me. Hehe, I am so dumb with these crap. Well, back to the stori then!

Soft slushing of her feet was heard as she slowly made her way to the balcony of the wounded infirmary. She sighed with fatigue as she slowly turned her head towards the moon, that was exceptionally dim tonight. She searched the night for the beloved star Eärendil, and saw its bright light shining above. She slowly closed her eyes to listen to its song. The songs of the stars, the whispering of the trees, the greetings of the crickets.  
  
"My Lady?" Marone greeted her quietly, unwilling to disturb the Princess as she went into once of her nightly rituals of closing her eyes.  
  
"Yes Mar?" she answered, eyes still closed, with a warm smile touching her lips.  
  
Content that her Mistress was not angry for being disturbed she continued, "We have had scouts come back with some reports and the guards who buried the dead. They wish to speak to you milady, they want to share some details with you."  
  
Breathing quietly, she slowly opened her dark alluring eyes and turned to face the healer, "I would love to, thank you Mar for telling, I almost forgot about them." she replied with a small smile and nodded to the healer before making her way out of the infirmary, covering a yawn.  
  
Marone sighed inwardly, she could feel the weariness in her mistress, but the reports of the guards can not be delayed further. She looked around the room filled with bandaged elves and slowly made her way out to visit the lone figure that was lying on a bed in a small room.  
  
She slowly entered the room and motioned for the soldiers to remain seated. "No need to greet me now." she smiled, "You must all be weary, remain seated please." she said and smiled at the faces of the tired soldiers who eased back into their chairs. Though Elves are not so easily tired, they have had enough for a way, battling Orc, burying and burning, saving the lives of immortal elves.  
  
"Captain," Ithildriël called, "Please report."  
  
A tall dark haired elf stood and bowed, before sitting back down with a wave of hand from Ithildriël. "We reported 23 dead, whom were buried in a mass grave. Don't worry milady, they weren't strewn in, but buried in an orderly manner, though not orderly enough." said the Captain, trembling with fear. "We were hoping that in that way, we could at least make a headstone to honour them for their brave death."  
  
"That is something I hoped that my guards will understand, seems that you all understand my ways. Continue." smiled Ithildriël at the Captain.  
  
"Yes Milady, we have burned the carcass of 58 Orcs, they are not ordinary, they are more twisted and tortured. Some looked like Elves, others like Men. They are something we have never burnt before. And when we burnt them, the ashes, were not theirs, but the ashes of their weapons. But they were dead. We have scouts reporting they came from the east, probably followed the elves, as the track that appeared to have been the Elven Companions were overrun by the trampling of the Orcs."  
  
"Any information, possibly information about the Elven Companions?" asked Ithildriël, wondering if they could work out where they were from.  
  
"We have sent scouts further out, their reports haven't come back yet as they have yet to return. But we will report back to you Milady as soon as we hear." replied the Captain.  
  
"You have done remarkably well, thank you Captain. And all of you guards and soldiers who helped today. Please, with my regards go and rest. It has been one of a day. I, personally will report to Ada, no need for you people. Now shoo and have some rest." she teased with a smile, which lightened the moods of all Elves in the room as they forward out of the room bowing to their Princess.  
  
When the room was silent, she slowly made way to the Study of her Ada, reporting back to him everything that the guards and soldiers have done. King Elros' brows knitted together in a frown as he heard of the strange makings of the Orcs.  
  
"What do you think about those Orcs Ada?" asked Ithildriël quietly.  
  
"It is something that hasn't been heard of for many many years, nearly eons for that fact." the King replied quietly. "Evil seems to have rose yet again in the land of Middle Earth. They are again in danger, can you sense it?"  
  
"I can Ada, I sensed it pretty long ago. Peace in Middle Earth wasn't long before unsettling feelings arose yet again. Our borders are well protected, with Armin Gûl (Sorceror Armin), his powers have formed such a protective globe around us, we probably haven't experienced evil for long millenias." replied Ithildriël. "Am I right Ada?"  
  
"You are, Armin has been here for so long, long before my fathers' father. He is special, just like you Ithildriël, his destiny was for the Distant Lands, yours, will lie somewhere else." started the King and Ithildriël silenced him with a glare.  
  
"Ada, my time will come. It isn't now. I still want to enjoy the years I have without that burden across my shoulder. Let me still be your little Aranel (Princess)." said Ithildriël, "As, you always say, I make you feel young, while the two impossible make you feel old, and young." laughed Ithildriël heartily as her thoughts roamed to her two impossible brothers.  
  
Laughing heartily, the Wise King shushed his only daughter, "You can't let them two hear you. They will make life horrible for you." laughed the King.  
  
"Mm..." began Ithildriël quietly, "I am better than them in almost everything." her almond shaped eyes dancing with mirth. "Riding, hunting, healing..." began Ithildriël and was cut short by two grunts at the doorway.  
  
"Sister dear. Putting us down again?" grinned her brother Thoron, who was the more talkative and merrier of the two brothers. "Why, sister why?" teased Thoron.  
  
"Thoron." sighed Megillan, who was had a sharp tongue and a bluntess no one could wield, like a Megil, sword, in Elvish. And, unfortunately, had no funny bone inside him. And can hardly smile, let alone laugh. His seriousness of the brothers was extreme.  
  
"There is no need to annoy out sister. She is always like that, you should have gotten use to her ways." sighed Megillan.  
  
"Oh c'mon Meg, you need to loosen that spirit of yours. Breathe brother breathe, sometimes I wonder what will happen if we swapped souls for a day. Or bodies, I want to feel how it is like to be so stubborn and blunt." teased Thoron. "Can't believe we are surviving twins if triplets!"  
  
He immediately regreeted saying that, seeing the hint of sadness in the eyes of the King. It was one of those days when the Queen was pregnant with three identical little Elflings. But, upon birth, only two were delivered, and the youngest wasn't able to be delivered, causing the Kingdom the loss of a Prince and the passing of a great Queen. The two remaining elflings were brought up by another Maiden Elf, who looked after them for as long as they could remember, and had called her Naneth, after she was announced the new Queen.  
  
"Sorry Ada." whispered Thoron.  
  
"Don't worry, we will meet them in the Undying Lands, some day. But, I must agree with you for a little, it would be hilarious if you two switched souls or bodies, but I would be wondering how you could loosen the spirit of your brother. Let him be. I can't have another impossible like you. You two are impossible enough, bickering day and night over little things. Thank goodness Megillan can stand your wits, but lets say your pranks together managed to show that devil side of Megillan." smiled the King at his sons.  
  
"Now now..." began the King afterwards, "Night has fallen, lets retire into our rooms prehaps? It is time for rest my Children, we have a huge day in front of us tomorrow."  
  
"Ada, you always say tomorrow is a huge day." Thoron's eyes rolled and Ithildriël chuckled.  
  
"Yes, but tomorrow is different, we need to question those elves Ithildriël saved. And their identities, which has been a wonder. We need to know why they ventured so far." the King said thoughtfully.  
  
"Where do you think they ventured from?" asked Megillan.  
  
"Mirkwood. The clasp," began Ithildriël and reached into the tuck of her dress and drew out a tiny clasp and held it out to show her father and her brothers. "It says, well, inscribed, that it belonged to Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Mirkwood?" the three elder elves chorused in union. Some in surprise, other, in utter wonder.  
  
"Greenwood the Great. It is inscribed on it." Ithildriël quickly said, in case her brothers didn't fully get it, but her father's expression was noticed by her.  
  
"Mirkwood...Greenwood the Great...why has the son of King Thranduil send his son to such a far away land?" the elder elf whispered to himself. Three heads turned sharply in his direction.  
  
"I wonder why too." the three chorused, and laughed out loud at their identical thoughts.  
  
"Greenwood the Great was such a wonderful place, it is pity that it is now Mirkwood with all the evilness luring around their forest and border." sighed Ithildriël.  
  
"Sister dear, how did you know all that?" asked Thoron in wonder, and Megillan roll his eyes. King Elros silenced Megillan with a piercing gaze and shot an annoying look at his younger son for his lack of knowledge.  
  
"_'Taurë Baran_" - The Golden Brown Forest, had a section describing one of the most famous _Taur_ in Middle Earth, it was known was Greenwood the Great, its woods so piercingly green, it looked like a sea of green, a never ending stretch of green. The book actually wrote about was the woods of Lothlórien, where a Great Lady lived. And some parts about the woods of Ithilien. Where a powerful Elven Lord lives. But it had specks of information about Greenwood the Great. Though it only had a pages about those woods, it seems as if it is a beautiful place." Ithildriël replied, her eyes shone as she talked about the forest and the woods. As her heart lies amidst the nature.  
  
"Thank goodness you remember, pity Thoron doesn't, I wonder what really went into that brain of his, while we were in lessons. Probably many miles away..." sighed Megillan, a hint of humour in his words, but, nevertheless, no smile appeared on those lips.  
  
"I did pay attention, but my heart doesn't live in the books. Mine lies is actual adventure..." Thoron exclaimed as he thought of the hunting trips he had been on, which has been the highlights of the days.  
  
"I like adventure, and I like books, Brother, you need the books, or else, if you are in lets say, Lothlórien, you might be rolling on the ground asking for mercy against those protectors of the border." smirked Ithildriël.  
  
"Yeah, with their pointy arrows just a tiny distance away from your body." finished Megillan.  
  
"Ok ok, stop taunting me for my lack of knowledge." complained Thoron, "Can we go to sleep? We have so many elves to question and their Prince something tomorrow, I need my strength." yawned Thoron. "_Elei velui_ (Sweet Dreams)." and walked to his room.  
  
"_Oltho vae ne fuin hen_ (May you dream well tonight - Formal way to say Sweet Dreams)." they all replied and bid the King goodnight and retired to their rooms.  
  
When the first light filled the room with pre-dawn light, Ithildriël dressed and made her way down to the Infirmary, which has already began to stir with the soldiers waking from their drugged nature. It has already been hectic trying to tell so many soldiers that they are safe and not being attacked.  
  
It probably was a bit frightening waking up to a pitch black room, bodies aching and some immobile due to the bandages they were covered in, and in the half consciousness of asking whether their 'Master' was dead or alive. Trying to conceal his real identity from the healers.  
  
Ithildriël entered the small room, which was more of a guest room than a bed in a room. After discovering the real identity of this elf, they have resorted into placing him there, where the wounded family members or important lords usually occupied. She gently lighted the fireplace to create a warm feeling for the cold room. And went to draw in the curtains, so the feverish Prince who occupied the bed would heal a little quicker.  
  
After this little load, Ithildriël walked out to find the Infirmary quiet again, Marone explained that after being told that their Master is safe, they were given some more herbal remedies with some sleeping draught so their wounded body will heal faster.  
  
"What about that Prince?" asked Ithildriël her head slightly gesturing to the still figure on the bed, "Nearly all the soldiers are awake, only him is still out."  
  
"He is just with fever, you know how royals are treated, easily sick when wounded. But, that elf is strong. Seems like Prince here isn't some prissy elf that is spoilt, if is wasn't for his strength, he would have died." Marone explained, her heart wondering how the elf prince could withstand 4 poisoned arrows and still live to tell the tale, if he awakes.  
  
Laughing softly, Ithildriël led the healer outside to the light filled halls to have breakfast, where they were greeted by the rest of the weary family who was still trying to rub sleep from their eyes.  
  
Halfway from breakfast, a messenger arrived breathless into the halls and announced that the presence of Princess Ithildriël is needed in the Captains room immediately, and without further word, Ithildriël bowed her way out of the dining hall and rushed towards the open door of the Captains residence, in the far end of the Palace, where access in and out of the Palace is easier and less hectic.  
  
"Princess Ithildriël." bowed the room and she waved them off.  
  
"Please, sit, what news do you have Captain Brethil?" asked Ithildriël as she sat on the over-stuffed armchair.  
  
Captain Brethil glanced at the dirty and muddy scouts who have returned, and nodded as they stood. "Lady Ithildriël, we have reported to have seen their tracks from the far east, they came and split on the Great Road North, seems like half the party went turned East, and the other west. On top of their tracks had Orc tracks. I am afraid that both groups had Orcs following them." the scout reported.  
  
"They had about 200 guards with them, and probably had two guards before they split into a group of 100 and 1 guard. Each had about 50-60 orcs trailing behind them. We are not sure of the final number." the other scout finished.  
  
Ithildriël sat on her chair, her beautiful face deep in thought. Suddenly, she sat up straighter and a far away look appeared on her face. Everyone in the room watched in fear as they observed their Princess, and was unprepared for what she said.  
  
"Captain Brethil, our western borders are in chaos. Please take 100 guards with you armed to help the battle. Orcs have hit. The elves are in danger, they are outnumbered in this battle. Quickly go and aid them. The South parts of the West, about 30 miles from our border. Go quickly and help." Ithildriël cried. "Make haste. The Orcs will hit soon. _Belain na le_ (May the Valar be with you). " and with that, everyone in the room bowed and scooted outside with horns blowing.  
  
Ithildriël turned to the two scouts who were muddy and weary, "Thank you for your hard work. You have been great scouts. Now, before you dirty the floor even more, take a bath and go to sleep." smiled Ithildriël and shooed them out of the room as she sat, alone in the suddenly quiet room, deep in thought.

---

Somewhere, the Heir of the Elven Goddess of Peace paced her sun-filled room nervously. She could feel her protection border being hammered by Orcs, she could hear the prayers and calls to her for help. Her eyes pricked with tears as she paced uselessly in her room, wondering why she couldn't go and help those people, who are being slaughtered by the Evil of Saruman for no reason but to eliminate all good for evil.  
  
Nothing could escape the keen hearing and sight of the Half Goddess. No lies could be kept from her, as she always knew, not matter how clever the story has been woven to be. She could see, see details and times like dreams when she closes her eyes. So vivid and so clear in detail.  
  
Her eyes closed as her mind travelled to the borders of the Distant Lands, and saw the elves being slaughtered, Orcs being killed, and the arrival of help. Which was too late, as more than half the guards and soldiers have already been carelessly strewn on the bloody churned grass. And, the seriously wounding of the rest as they battled the Orcs, without orders, and without directions, as, their master, lies perfectly still on the grass, his immortal life fleeing his body in lightning speed.

--

Gozilla : Thanks for ur continuous reviews!! Thanks soo much!!! hugs wan a chocolate chip cookie for such a good effort? wink

--

Fleur : Darl, sorri, i left those out, but you KNOW what I mean...rite? hehe, thanks for UR continuous reviews/comments as well, hehe! no cookie for you, dream chocolate for u? Since u r SO obsessed!! laterz! hugs

--

If you are reading this and about to close....look down....c that purple-blue button? If you press that, I would LUV u!! sheepish smile

Thank for supporting me!!

Luv

Heavenly Angel

A Heavenly Angel Creation © 2004

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks 2 all those who reviewed!! and a special note to PA jie : I neva eva will put down or 'hate' J.R.R. Tolkiens books, neva jie! sad look if i eva eva hinted neything like that, I want to say it might have been a typo error as Tolkien is sumone i will neva eva put down, he is such a wonderful writer! Thanks jie for visiting my stowie here!! sweetie jie!

I know my cough stori isn't realli true...since yes, i only watched da movie and neva finished ROTK book! coz me here is just...dumb? Just wanted to excuse my horrible horrible ways of expressing myself and not updating frequently!

Comments or reviews are always welcomes, but no flames!

Lubz

Jen


	6. Heart of a Brother

**Disclaimer:** Err, the normal, NONE of these are of my creation, though I wish it was, yeah, all LOTR characters belongs to JRR Tolkien and the other weirdo names are of my silly creations. Yeah =D

Um, too lazy to reply to all reviewers, just wanna say thanks neywayz!!! I will give u each a chocolate cookie!!! Next time, I would be nice and reply all reviews and give all you free food!!!

* * *

Ithildriël walked around the Palace with a heavy heart, she occasionally stared out into the forest with longing eyes, finally her stubborn brother Megillan couldn't stand her any longer and treatened.

"Look, keep still, you are stirring up more tension in the air. Go somewhere where you can calm, go to that injured Prince, if he wakes, you have his clasp." Megillan snapped at her, and instead of retorting like she usually does, she walked out of the room and down the stairs to in infirmary.

"Bro, you didn't have to be so harsh, she is worried, she can sense things you know..." Thoron reminded his brother with a glare.

"I know..." sighed Megillan, "I just can't stand her being so...agitated? Can't really find the word...wait, worried, she is hardly like that, it isn't normally her." Megillan replied.

"She needs to experience those things, she is a living person, everyone needs to experience some things. Though since we both like to keep her from being hurt...our pledge to naneth (mum)..." murmured Thoron, the smile that was usually pasted on his face began to diminish.

"Lets not think about naneth, she will scold us into paining ourselves because of her, you know how she is like." responded Megillan, with a tiny smile Thoron swore he saw. But didn't want to continue, and let the past go past, as nothing could have done to bring back the life of a Maiden Elf who was so caring towards them.

She overheard what her brothers whispered amongst themselves and closed her eyes, [So overprotective...] she sighed to herself, [Even that stump of a brother manages to care for me in a...weird sort of way.] she smiled as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes caught the movement in shadows and quickly rushed into the Infirmary to be greeted with a chaotic scene.

The soldiers were demanding to see their 'Master' and their 'Master' was still out, but Marone said he is coming back, but really slowly. Ithildriël cleared her throat in such a royal manner that the soldiers were scared silent for a split of a second, thinking it was their King.

"Sorry to disturb you good Soldiers, but you are all injured and therefore need rest. You are in good care and your Master is too. Please lay down and don't make a chaotic scene." her soft voice echoed in the room and every one of the soldiers felt instant relaxsation ripple through their weary body.

"Please good Lady," one of the soldiers said, "Where are we?" he asked in confusion, as his last memory told him that he was 50 miles from the border, which was then a heck of a long way to the first town.

"You are safe in Cuiviénen." Ithildriël replied to his question. "It is really alarming how you wood-elves travel so far up north. Passing through the horrid of the cold mountains." she said.

"Goodness," breathed the soldier, "We are so far up north..." he murmured.

"Your name please Master..?" asked Ithildriël softly. Unwilling to create suspicion amongst the soldiers.

"Ralen, if it pleases you your Ladyship, just Ralen." Ralen replied.

"Don't call me that, Ladyship is a bit too mannerly, Lady will do." replied Ithildriël with a small smile to the healers in the room, whom nodded in understanding, thanks to the countless times they had to play along with their Princess in concealing her real identity.

"Lady what?" the bold Ralen asked, and the healers smiled in union.

"Ithildriël, good Sir." smiled Ithildriël and without waiting for a reply, she added, "Now, if you will rest under the care of my most trusted healers, you will see yourself recovering in no time." and with a small curtsy she walked towards the small room and opened the door, before closing it behind her.

The Prince was tossing and turning in his bed. Beads of sweat formed on his brows as quickly as Ithildriël could wipe them off, before whispering soothing words to the feverish Prince. She looked at his bandaged wounds and hissed as blood began to seep through them due to his actions. Whispering in Elvish, it seems to have natural calming effects on the prince, which allowed her to rebandage the wounds with extra care.

After finishing, she looked at the Prince and was startled when she saw his silver-blue eyes stare at her.

"You awake?" she asked him softly in common. He gave her a weird expression, which she was puzzled by.

"Heniach nin? (Do you understand me?)" she asked softly in Silvan, and seeing the Prince nodd she proceeded into asking more question. "Manen le (How are you)?"

"I am fine...achy..." replied Legolas in Elvish. "Where am I?" he asked as he looked around the unfamiliar room that had a strong essence of Athelas.

"Cuiviénen Sir." replied Ithildriël. Not willing to address him by his title, incase he freaks and decides to kill her in some way.

"Don't call me Sir. Call me...Legolas..." he quickly finished, and shot her a small smile.

"Maybe Prince Legolas of Mirkwood?" she asked softly, which caused him to jerk upright before collapsing back on the bed as the pain in his shoulder suddenly rose with the unprepared jerk.

"How did..." he muttered and cursed under his breath for the pain.

Her long delicate fingers held out a small mithril clasp, when he saw it, his eyes widened in surprise. "Where did you get that?" he asked surprised.

"It fell from your clothing Prince Legolas, I found it I took away your clothes for a wash and a mend." she replied softly, unwilling to surprise the poor elf any more.

"Oh..." he said as Ithildriël pressed the clasp in Legolas' palm.

"You said Cuiviénen...am I that far up north?" Legolas asked in wonder at the beautiful Maiden Elf in front of him.

"Yes...my people and I have wondered why you have ventured so far up North Prince Legolas." said Ithildriël thoughtfully.

"Please don't keep calling me Prince Legolas, what is your name, your Ladyship..." he began but was interrupted by a strangled cry of the people outside before she rushed to the door and nearly collided with Captain Brethil who rushed into the room to report.

"Apologises your Highness!" cried Brethil as he slammed into Ithildriël in the process.

"Please Captain Brethil..." sighed Ithildriël as Legolas stared open mouthed at her. "Report please." she continued, ignoring the horrid look on Legolas.

"We found a band of elves, a company, they were under attack Lady, greatly outnumbered. We fought...they retreated, but so many were injured, so many dead." shuddered Brethil as he spoke.

"Do they too have a master in command?" asked Ithildriël quietly.

"Yes they did, he is in a serious condition and we are afraid we are loosing him, he is under the care of Marone right now, who is trying to save him." Brethil whispered.

"How many dead?" asked Ithildriël, her eyes closing in fear.

"Just a little less than half, 45, the rest were all injured, seriously some. Deadly wounds...they all tried to keep their master from being hacked into shreds..." replied Brethil. "We buried the dead, well, I didn't but..." he started but Ithildriël nodded in understanding, "...some others stayed to burn the bodies of the orcs we have slained. Only 4 escaped, unfortunately, sorry for not able to kill them all, some of our own were wounded and most of those elves were seriously injured we didn't have much time but to get them back here." replied Brethil, hoping that his Lady wouldn't mind.

"Certainly 4 couldn't take long to kill." said Ithildriël a little stiffly.

Brethils' face flushed, and blurted out the embarrasing truth, "We didn't have enough arrows..." he said, head down.

"Oh, swords?" she began but stopped, knowing that most elves prefer arrows to swords.

"Our only swordman who was able to keep fighting without loosing too much blood was alone, we didn't want to sacrifice more life, I sincerely apologise for letting the Orcs get away Princess." Brethil said and bowed deeply in regret.

"Don't worry, I would have done the same, next time, take more arrows." smiled the Princess, hoping the lighten the air.

A voice popped up behind them that was temporaily forgotten, "Who is their master?" he asked softly. A tinge of fear traced in his words.

"We didn't hear it Sir, but someone murmured to 'save master Melandîn'." answered Brethil.

Legolas took a sharp intake of breath that caused Ithildriël to spin around and look at him. "Prince Melandîn of Mirkwood, your brother?" whispered Ithildriël softly, not wanting to create any furthur pain in Legolas.

Legolas looked at her with wide eyes, "How did you know?" he asked her sharply.

"With that expression on your face and from the soft murmuring of your own soldiers." replied Ithildriël with courtesy.

"I want to see him." he cried and proceeded itno climbing out of bed. But was stopped by Ithildriël.

"You shall not get out of bed until I tell you so Prince Legolas, I hope you will co-operate with me." Ithildriël said in a soft but stern tone. "Bring Prince Melandîn in here on that spare bed over there, so Prince Legolas won't have Marone screaming after me for not looking after my patients." smirked Ithildriël.

"Yes your Highness." replied Brethil and quickly walked out and informed Marone to move the Prince of Mirkwood into the room.

"Thank you Princess..." began Legolas but was lost for words as he didn't know her name.

"Ithildriël, just Ithildriël please Prince Legolas, no need to be formal with me." she smiled softly to the injured Prince.

"Well...Ithildriël...call me Legolas then..." smiled Legolas. But stopped as he saw his brother being carried into the room.

When Melandîn was carried in, Legolas let out a strangled cry at the horrifying sight of his brother. A bloody mess. Was all he could find to describe it.

"What happened?" cried Legolas and flung himself by the bed.

"Prince Legolas, please, we are trying to stabilize your brother..." cried Marone.

"Just tell me what happened!" cried Legolas as Ithildriël slowly peeled him away from the healers.

"It looks like he took a wound from a poisoned sword, it went clean through him. 2 arrow wounds, shallow, 1 is a glaze, missed him but grazed him. We need to stop the bleeding, it is a wonder he has survived the blood loss..." muttered Marone as she got to work.

"Will he live?" asked Legolas in a panicked voice.

"Not really likely..." Marone responded, and was unprepared for the outburst of Legolas.

"I want you to save him...please!! Please save him, please..." begged Legolas, "He can't die!! Save him! Please!" begged Legolas helplessly, as his silver blue eyes turned sapphire blue, sparkling with tears he tried to hide.

"We will try our best Prince Legolas..." whispered Ithildriël as she resettled Legolas in his bed. "I am sorry for not raising the alarm any earlier..." she whispered.

"What? You knew???" he cried in a sudden loud outburst.

"I..." began Ithildriël but was cut off by Legolas.

"You knew that my people were under attack and didn't help them? What kind of Princess are you? Heartless?" yelled Legolas.

"Prince Legolas, I merely have a feeling, a sight...I am sorry...but I assure you that when it came to me, when I felt it, I immediately sent troops out to help. I apologise for not being able to feel them any earlier...but I will assure you my people will take good care of your brother and make sure he lives..." she quickly calmed him.

"Are you some form of GODDESS or sorcerer that can make people come back from the dead?" he spat angrily, "You look like an Elf who walks around trying to let people know her hard work, which is just walking around lying to people that their loved ones are going to LIVE!"

"I am no Goddess or Sorcerer," mumbled Ithildriël, "I might be an useless Elf, but I do have healing powers to make him hang on, if he allows me."

"Then I suggest you go over there NOW and make sure he hangs ON!" cried Legolas and looked away from her.

Ithildriël looked at the anguished Prince and felt her heart reach out towards him, she knew that the Prince was extremely hurt and nothing could get him to speak nicely, as she too will probably be snapping at another if her one of her two beloved brothers received some horrible wound.

Soon, the healers left the severely wounded prince on the bed, trying their best to revive him but couldn't, signaling for their Princess to come, who whispered in such a soft voice that even the keen elven hearing of Legolas had trouble picking out the words she was muttering.

She slowly took his hands and covered it with her long and delicate fingers. She closed her eyes, searching deep into the wounded soul. He had let go of hope, and has already passed on. Seeing the distressed look on Legolas, she slowly whispered the ancient verse, that was deeply embedded in her mind.

"Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nîn, tolo dan na ngalad. Annon Belain edro hi ammen! Lasto beth nîn, Annon Belain edro hi ammen! Dartho Melandîn, ú-awartha i arad, an i tinnu, egor pada i guruthos nîf-ned anannch lîn!" she whispered in such a soft voice, that none other could hear, even with the keenest Elven hearing they possess.

Slowly, the distressed soul of Melandîn slowly returned into his body, by the command of Ithildriël, his eyes slowly opened to see the beautiful Maiden Elf, who was holding his hand, calling back his soul from the hands of Gods.

"No..." he softly whispered, which caused Legolas to rush to his side, gasping hold of his hand tightly. Just as Ithildriël let go.

"Thank goodness you came back, thank goodness..." whispered Legolas as he held onto his brothers hand, "Don't ever leave...don't leave...thank god you came back..." whispered Legolas.

"Nay Legolas..." Melandîn whispered, "It is my time...don't hold me back..." he said, to no one in particular, but his eyes gazed over to the Maiden Elf who had commanded his soul back into his body.

"Please Ithildriël...don't do that again..." he whispered, but his eyes told her more, [Ithildriël, Estella, the Heir to the title Elven Goddess of Peace].

"Legolas, don't trouble Lady Ithildriël, she is someone with powers, she will help you, don't make trouble for her ok? And don't make her call me back again..." whispered Melandîn softly, wearily. "Let me go back to naneth..." he whispered softly, "It is my time to go..." he whispered and closed his tired eyes.

"No...no please don't go..." whispered Legolas, as tears formed on his fair face. Begging, silently begging for him not to go.

"Legolas...muindor-nín (my brother)...don't say that..."he continued softly, "My time is up here, this isn't goodbye remember?" he tried to persuade his stubborn younger brother, "It is merely a parting, we will meet again."

"Never here, I want you to stay here..." whispered Legolas, as a trickle of tears fell from his silver-blue eyes.

"Legolas...Lasto beth-nin, Cuil ú-brona ui(Listen to me, life doesn't last forever,). We will meet, let me go to naneth now...A im ú-'erin veleth lîn??" Gasped Melandîn.

"Gerich meleth nîn...send naneth my love..." replied Legolas, as tears fell from his blue eyes.

"Hannon le Legolas...Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya...Ingon ha lù na peltakse aen...namárië penneth, amin mela lle...(Thank you Legolas, may the Valar protect you on your path under the sky, it is time to return, farewell young one, I love you.)" whispered Melandîn and he closed his eyes for the final time, a smile touched his lips as his gaze caught sight of his mother, standing there, waiting for him with open arms.

"Amin mela lle muindor...(I love you brother)" whispered Legolas to the still form of his brother, as tears fell from his eyes, not bothered to wipe them away.

"Namárië..."

* * *

Now now, u c that button?

blue button? If you press that me will realli luve you!!

Lubz

Heavenly Angel

aka Jen


End file.
